Fresas con vodka
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: ONESHOT - Mayores de edad. Fiestas y alcohol. ¿Fresas con vodka? Esa era la bebida perfecta para la princesa, ¿qué podría salir mal? - Primer fanfic del #IchiHimeLatinWeek :'D ¡Disfrútenlo! - TEMA: Fresas - R&ROD :v IchiHime POWA!


Bueno, estamos empezando la semana IchiHime latina :'D El tema del día de hoy es fresas y pues se me ocurrió el título gracias a un álbum de Iskander que me gustaba mucho xD ¡Disfruten! :3

.

Bleach no me pertenece, sino a Tite Kubo-sensei. Yo sólo disfruto de hacer fanfics IchiHime x3

.

.

.

NOTA: Recomiendo que lean el fanfic según las canciones que se van mencionando -w-

.

.

.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxX**_

.

.

.

_**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

_**FRESAS CON VODKA**_

.

.

.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! - Gritaron todos al unísono mientras levantaban sus vasos rojos.

.

Varios chicos se encontraban en la casa de Chizuru celebrando el cumpleaños de la misma. Si, ese fin de semana de abril casi todos los jóvenes de Karakura celebraban con una alberca, alcohol y música a todo volumen el cumpleaños número 21 de la pelirroja. Lo mejor estaba por comenzar. Champagne showers de LMFAO comenzó a sonar al momento que Mizuiro y Keigo comenzaban a mojar a todos con las mangueras de agua, algunos otros decidieron contraatacar con pistolas de agua y globos.

Mientras tanto Orihime y Tatsuki estaban junto a la barra, viendo como sus amigos se divertían tirando a Chizuru a la piscina seguida por Kunieda e Ishida; después incluso se les unirían Ichigo y Chad. Esta como boba viendo al pelinaranja con el torso descubierto, haciendo sue cabello hacía atrás con su mano derecha, completamente mojado...

.

- ¡Orihime! - Gritó su mejor amiga al momento que le oprimía los pechos

- ¡Gyaaaaaa! - Chilló con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. - Detente Tatsuki-chan

- De verdad que Ichigo te trae tonta. - Bebió un poco de su coctél. - ¿No crees que es hora de confesarte? Después de todo llevas enamorada de él no sé cuántos años.

- Ca... Calla... Aun no es tiempo.

- Si sigues así, nunca será tiempo...

- ...

- ¡Yo! - Ichigo se había acercado a las chicas. - ¿Qué bebes Tatsuki?

- Es una muy buena pregunta, sólo me lo ofrecieron y lo bebí. Tiene sabor a whisky...

- ¿Tú no estás tomando nada Orihime?

- N... No, no sabría que tomar. Nunca lo he hecho.

- Ya veo, ¿qué tal algo que a mí también me gusta? - Volteó su cuerpo y notó que Chizuru se acercaba para tocar los pechos de Orihime. - ¡Chizuru!

- ¿Qué quieres pelos de naranja? ¡No aceptaré que te lleves a mi princesa! - Enterró su cabeza en los senos de la joven.

- Pa... Para Chizuru-chan.

- ¡Ja! Eso es decisión de ella. - Sonrió de lado con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

- Si, no se me iba a olvidar...

- ¿Es lo que creo Ichigo? - Preguntó Tatsuki.

- Claro, en parte fue tu idea.

- Así se dice muchacho...

.

En el momento en que la música cambiaba a I AM THE BEST de 2NE1, el chico de la barra estaba sirviendo vodka con crema de arándanos, después introdujo una de las brochetas de fresas que estaban remojadas también en vodka y lo adorno con un poco de sorbete de menta. Ichigo tomó el vaso en sus manos y se lo ofreció a Orihime quien tenía un leve sonrojo.

.

- Esto es especial para ti. Si deseas más pídela como fresas con vodka, ¿Vale? - Acarició la mejilla de Inoue. - No tomes demasiado...

.

El shinigami sustituto se retiró para entrar de un salto a la piscina dejando a una anonadada ojigris. Solo acercó su boca a la pajilla y comenzó a probar aquella mezcla de sabores.

.

- Parece que Ichigo planea algo... - Dijeron al mismo tiempo Chizuru y Tatsuki riendo por lo bajo.

.

La piscina comenzaba a despejarse para hacer uso de la pista de baile que se había instalado en el resto del patio. Todos los ánimos estaban muy arriba, sobre todo los de la princesa que ya estaba un poco desinhibida por el alcohol en su sangre, pero no el suficiente como para perder la cordura.

Una melodía latina comenzaba a sonar a vos de Marc Anthony, todos la coreaban y en el primer coro diciendo "Vivir mi vida" la pelinaranja entró a bailar en el centro de la pista. Nadie creería que nunca había practicado baile, puesto que lo hacía muy bien, siguiendo a la perfección el ritmo. Ishida entró enseguida para ser su pareja, la tomó de la cintura y la guio hasta un extremo, le dio la vuelta y cayó sobre el pecho del chico Kurosaki que se sonrojó a la par de ella.

.

- ¡Ku... Kurosaki-kun!

- ¡No lo arruines Kurosaki! - Gruño Ishida

- Pe... Perdón... - Se rascó la cabeza. - Tal vez bebiste mucho, deberías descansar.

- Estoy bien.

- Insisto, ven.

.

Decidió cargarla en sus brazos y la llevó dentro de la casa, donde no había más que parejitas. Como encontraba un buen sitio buscó a Chizuru para pedirle permiso de entrar a alguna de las habitaciones. Esta le abrió el cuarto de huéspedes y ahí recostó a la princesa, mientras él se sentaba al borde de la cama.

.

- Los dejo un rato...

- Si, no te preocupes. - Escuchó que la pelirroja cerraba la puerta después de salir. - Orihime, ¿cuánto bebiste?

- No fue mucho... Si de acaso cuatro copas.

- Creo que no fue tan buena idea, es la primera vez que bebes, ¿no es así?

- ...Sí.

- No han pasado ni dos horas desde que comenzó la fiesta y tú ya llevabas esa cantidad. Incluso estás sonrojada por el alcohol. Iré por a...

.

La princesa lo detuvo colocando su mano sobre el antebrazo de Ichigo. La música no se escuchaba mucho donde estaban pero podía distinguir la canción que sonaba en ese momento, Give me everything de Pitbull, Ne-Yo, Afrojack y Nayer; eso sería perfecto.

.

- ¿Inoue?

- Estoy bien así, sólo quédate aquí... Conmigo. - Se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó de tal forma que su cuerpo se acercaba a la espalda húmeda de su enamorado.

- ¡...!

.

El chico no había notado para nada la ropa que llevaba su compañera: un bikini celeste de dos partes que dejaba poco a la imaginación, a juego con un pareo menta y unas sandalias salmón de plataforma. Parece ser que su plan para confesarse se había salido un poco de las manos, ya que no pensaba que la pequeña fuera a beber tanto.

Mientras tanto la cabeza de Orihime daba cientos de vueltas a la idea de atreverse al fin a decirle sus sentimientos a su caballero de negra armadura. Vaya que el alcohol podía hacer maravillas para ese tipo de cosas.

.

- Ichi...

- Inou...

- ¡Perdón!

- Un momento, me ibas a llamar... ¿Ichigo?

- Lo... Lo siento...

- Esta bien... Si me quieres decir Ichigo, para mi está bien.

- ...

- En serio.

- Ichigo... Kun...

- ¿Puedo llamarte Orihime?

- ¡Claro!

- Bueno... Orihime, ¿te sientes mejor?

- Si, los duendecillos azules me acaban de ayudar.

.

No dejaba de ser una niña inocente. El chico pseudo-quincy se levantó dispuesto para abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave y no se podía abrir desde dentro. Al parecer no era el único que quería que los estuvieran juntos. No sabía si esto era maldición y bendición de parte de sus amigos.

.

- ¿Sucede algo Ichigo-kun?

- La puerta está atorada...

- Entonces esperemos, podemos hacer mucho aquí...

- ¿Ah sí? - Preguntó nervioso.

- ¡Sí! Podemos jugar muuuchas cosas...

- Me estás asustando Orihime...

- Anda, no tengas miedo. - La princesa se acercó con cierta sensualidad al muchacho que reía nerviosamente.

.

.

.

- Para este momento ya tuvieron que haberse dicho todo. - Afirmaba Chizuru.

- ¿Tú crees, tal vez hasta hicieron de más? - Decía Tatsuki de forma peligrosa. - Esa es mi Orihime.

- No sé si esto haya estado bien... - Interrumpió Keigo con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¿Y si Inoue fue rechazada?

- Pero Ichigo dijo que la quiere como algo más. - Afirmó Mizuiro.

- Así es, sólo ellos saben. - Finalizó Sado.

.

El grupo de jóvenes subió las escaleras para llegar frente a la habitación donde había decido encerrar a los jóvenes. Trataron de escuchar algo pero no había señas de nada. Abrieron la puerta y pudieron encontrar a la pareja de pelinaranjas dormidos en la cama mientras que a los pies de ellos había una nota que citaba:

.

_"Gracias a todos __"_

.

.

.

_**¿FRESAS CON VODKA? LA BEBIDA PERFECTA PARA LA PRINCESA QUE QUIERE PROBAR A SU CABALLERO...**_

.

.

.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxX**_

.

.

.

Creo que lo escribí muy rápido, pero no podía hacer mucho con mi cerebro xD Dejen sus comentarios y espero que lo hayan disfrutado al máximo ^^)/ Nos vemos en una horas con el siguiente tema ^^ ¡Buen día! :D

.

.

.

_#IchiHimeLatino #IchiHimeLatinWeek #BleachersHispanos #IchiHimeHispano_


End file.
